


Haikyuu Oneshots

by JungHoseokOwnsMySoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Narita Kazuhito, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Bipolar Bokuto Koutarou, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cheating, Deaf Character, Depression, Eating Disorders, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kinoshita Hisashi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHoseokOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JungHoseokOwnsMySoul
Summary: Just some sad one-shots about some gay volleyball boys :)))LOOK AT TAGS BEFORE READING! TRIGGERING TOPICS WILL BE INCLUDED!





	Haikyuu Oneshots

"Kageyama! Last one to practice has to buy pork buns later!" Hinata yells before running past me towards the gym.

"Boke! You got a head start!" I yell, before sprinting after him.

Hinata jumps through the club room just a few seconds before I do. I send him a death glare before going next to him to get changed. I angrily take off my clothes and throw them into my bag, while Hinata is singing 'Pork buns! Pork buns!' next to me. I change into my volleyball gear and get ready to leave, but am stopped by a vibrate from my phone. 

"Hinata, go on without me" I tell him, taking my phone out of my bag.

"Okay...see you in a minute" Hinata says, giving me a weird look before leaving.

As soon as Hinata leaves, I unlock my phone. I let a small smile find it's way onto my face, but I remove it almost as quickly as it came. 

[3:13pm]

Tooru😚❤: Hiya Tobio-chhann❤❤! remember me and Iwa-chan r picking u up today! Love u!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

[3:14pm]

I didn't forget Tooru. I'll see you by the gates, love you too. :Me

[3:14pm]

Tooru😚❤: Iwa-chan says he loves u tooooo❤❤❤❤

[3:15pm]

Tell Hajime I love him as well. :Me

I have to go, see you later Tooru. :Me

I put my phone back into my bag, remembering that I need to change Tooru's contact name back to normal because he changed it, and quickly make my way to the gym. I enter the gym and find Hinata so I can start warming up. I quickly find him and begin stretching. 

"What was that about?" Hinata asks suddenly. 

"Uh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know, you staying in the club room" Hinata says, moving from leg stretches to arm stretches. 

"Oh um...it was nothing" I whisper.

"If you say so" Hinata says, going back to focusing on his stretches. 

I haven't told anyone about my relationship with Hajime and Tooru. How do you bring that up? 'Oh hey guys, by the way I'm dating not one but two members of one of our rival teams, how was your day?' They were all accepting when I came out as gay, but this... I'm not so sure. 

*Time Skip to After Practice*

"Good work today guys!" Coach yells, before sending us to get changed. 

We all walked up to the club room, everyone with their boyfriends expect for me and Hinata. When I reached the club room, I went straight over to my stuff and began to get changed; excited to spend the night with Tooru and Hajime. I rush to get ready to avoid anyone being able to see them. I quickly leave the club room and head for the gate, where I am supposed to be meeting my boyfriends. 

"Kageyaammaa! Wait for meeee!" Hinata yells, running out of the club room so he's next to me.

Shit, I forgot about the pork buns! Quick, think of an excuse!

"Sorry Hinata, I forgot my mum wants me home early because I'm staying at my nan's for the weekend" I lie, hoping that Hinata falls for it. 

"But I'm hungrryyy" Hinata complains, obviously believing the lie.

"Here, I'll give you the money then I have to go" I say, before getting my wallet out of my coat pocket.

I hand him the money then we say our farewells, I go ahead to make sure he doesn't see Tooru or Hajime. I walk outside of the gates but don't see my boyfriends there, maybe they left without me... 

"Tobio-cchhhaaannn!" I hear a voice yell out behind me.

Suddenly, I feel two bodies fall on me which makes me nearly fall over. From their 'manly' giggles I can instantly tell it's Tooru and Hajime. I turn around to meet their faces and am instantly pulled into a hug, feeling the occasional kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you, Tobio-chan!" Tooru yells out, before pulling me into another hug with just him. 

"Come on, we should go before the rest of his team comes" Hajime says, being the voice of reason as always.

Me and Tooru nod in agreement, before both of them grab one of my hands and we begin the walk to Tooru's house.

*Time skip to Tooru's house*

"And then he had to jump onto the table to get his bag off the ceiling fan, seriously it was hilarious!" Tooru laughs, telling us what happened in his last period.

Tooru lets go of my hand so he can unlock the door, but immediately grabs it again when the door is open. We all take off our shoes and leave our bags in the narrow hallway, not leaving much space. We all make our way into the living room and sit on the sofa. 

"I'm going to go get changed quickly, don't miss me too much!" Tooru says, before disappearing upstairs. 

After a few seconds of silence, I lean my head on Hajime's shoulder causing him to wrap his arm around me and kiss me on the forehead. 

"Everything okay Tobio?" Hajime asks, grabbing my legs and putting them over his lap. 

"I guess...I still haven't told the team though" I explain, playing with the collar of Hajime's shirt.

"As long as you're happy, we won't force you" Hajime says, making me smile.

"Thanks, but I feel bad keeping a secret...and I'm not good at talking to them about stuff" I admit, letting out a sigh.

"Well, you could write it down? Would that help?" Hajime suggests.

"Would what help what?" Tooru says suddenly, coming back into the room wearing alien themed pyjamas.

"Tobio's thinking about confessing to the team about us" Hajime explains, putting his other arm around Tooru.

"Finally!" Tooru yells, throwing his arms up in the air.

I let out a small laugh as Tooru continues to act excited, until Hajime shuts him up with a smack around the head.

"Do you want us to help you write it Tobio?" Hajime continues, ignoring Tooru's whining.

"...That would be helpful" I confess, making Tooru jump up to grab a note pad and pen.

After Tooru declares that this speech 'isn't going to write its self', we get to work. We work throughout the entire weekend to ensure that it is perfect. When it reaches Sunday night and me and Hajime have to leave, all I can feel is nerves. Hajime and Tooru try to convince everything will be fine, but it doesn't stop the 'what if's'. What if they don't accept it? What if they all hate me? What if they all stop talking to me? What if they bench me? What if they kick me off the team!? I need to stop worrying... it will be fine, probably.

*Skip to Monday after school* 

"Kageyama! Race to practice!" Hinata yells, as soon as we have packed our stuff away.

Hinata runs out the door, not even waiting for a response. I walk after him as the feeling of nervousness overwhelms me, knowing how close it is to practice. The butterflies in my stomach that have been flying around all day, suddenly begin to thrash around almost like they're trying to break free. My fingers find their way to my pocket and begin to play with the tangle that lays inside of it. I let out a deep breath as I step outside and the gym comes into my sights. I start to walk over to the clubroom, each step feeling like a marathon. The 'what ifs' from before begin to resurface, what if they weren't being serious before and they don't like that I'm gay- wait nevermind they're all gay as well. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts to leave. It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine, it's going to be-

"Kageyama! Come on slowpoke, get changed!" Hinata yells, running past me in his gym clothes. 

How long have I been walking for?! I pick up the pace and quickly reach the clubroom. I open the door and find that Ennoshita and Suga are still in there. I receive a wave from Ennoshita and a 'hey' from Suga which I return. I place down my bags and begin to take off my clothes. I begin to put on my gym clothes and it hits me full force that I'm actually doing this, I'm actually telling the team about my relationship. It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine, it's going to be-

"Are you okay Kageyama? You're a little red" Ennoshita questions, looking at me with concern. 

"Yeah I agree, are you sick?" Suga questions, coming to stand next to Ennoshita.

"No, I'm fine" I respond, grabbing my water bottle and a piece of folded up paper from my bag. 

"If you say so...sit out if you need to, okay?" Suga says, giving one of his motherly smiles.

I nod and we all make our way to the gym. I hold the piece of paper firmly but delicately in my fist, readying myself for talking to the team. The doors to the gym open and I step inside, taking a deep breath. Everything in the gym is normal. Hinata is practising receives with Tanaka and Noya, Yamaguchi is practising his serve, Asahi and Tsukkishima are practising spiking with Suga and Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita are still doing their warmup stretches and Daichi is talking with Coach Ukai. A perfectly calm practice, the perfect time. It's now or never...

"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, loud enough for everyone to hear me.

Within seconds everyone has gathered around me, looking eager to find out what I'm going to say.

"We're all listening, is something wrong?" Daichi asks.

"You're not leaving the team are you?! Kageyama you can't!" Hinata whines, causing Tanaka and Noya to join in.

"Boke! Of course, I'm not leaving" I snap, but Hinata still celebrates.

"What's the problem then?" Suga questions, looking concerned.

I place my water bottle next to my foot and carefully unfold the piece of paper. On the paper included the speech me, Tooru and Hajime sent the weekend writing. I clear my throat before beginning. 

"Dear Team,

For the last couple of months, I have been hiding something from you. I felt guilty so I'm finally going to come clean. I am in a serious relationship with Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime from Aobajohsai. I know this may come as a shock because of our pasts and the fact that we are on rival teams, but I promise that everything is okay now. I also promise that our relationship will not affect my performance on the court, I will still play the same and when we play against them they will be my rivals; and nothing more. I really hope this doesn't change your opinion of me and you don't see me any differently. Thank you for listening!" I say, ending it off with a bow.

When I raise from the bow everyone has a similar expression, shock. The feelings from before return at full force. Oh no, they hate me. They're going to kick me off the team. I've ruined everythin-

My train of thought is cut off by laughter. That laughter is from none other than Hinata Shoyou. I feel my eyes go the size of dinner plates, why is he laughing?

"I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were this stupid!" Hinta exclaims, continuing to laugh.

"Oi-

"Seriously, you must be stupid if you think we would judge you for who you're dating! I think I speak for everyone when I say as long as your happy, we couldn't care less!" Hinata says, in a much more serious tone than before. 

Everyone on the team quickly nods in agreement, making me do a rare smile. 

"Honestly, I'm a bit offended you didn't tell me. I thought we were friendssssss" Hinata complains, pulling on my jacket. 

"Come on Hinata, leave the poor boy alone!" Suga says, dragging Hinata off of me.

"Hinata is right though, you shouldn't have felt ashamed about telling us. We wouldn't have judged you" Daichi says, giving me 'the dad' look.

"Thanks Captain" I say, showing him a small smile.

"Alright! Now everyone back to practice!" Daichi yells, clapping his hands together. 

Everyone runs back to their original activities and I begin to toss to Hinata. I get a couple of questions about our relationship (mainly from Hinata) but apart from that practice runs as normal, which I'm grateful for. 

When we reach the clubroom, I open my phone and see loads of messages from Hajime and Tooru, asking how it went. I sent them a quick message back saying that it went fine and get a reply back almost instantly. Both messages consist of them saying they are proud and that they love me, a smile almost instantly breaks out on my face. I put my phone back in my bag and start getting dressed. 

Today I learnt one important thing, I wouldn't trade my team or my boyfriends for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the awful ending, I'm just really tired and need to sleep :))) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon
> 
> Feel free to leave requests :3


End file.
